


Smashville

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Anal Sex, Chicago Blackhawks, Gay Porn Hard, Kazer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: With Nashville shutting out the Blackhawks 5-0 during Game 2 of the 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Jonathan channels all his frustrations into the one thing that can cheer him up no matter what -- his boyfriend, Patrick.





	Smashville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourfreedoms (dark_reaction)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fourfreedoms+%28dark_reaction%29).



> This is a 1988 porn ficlet I wrote for the Gay Porn Hard tag on tumblr in the Chicago Blackhawks fandom :) We're bringing this tag back to hopefully send some good vibes to our boys as they battle back against Nashville in the Playoffs this year!  
> You can find the tag here: the4freedoms.tumblr.com
> 
> There is some French used in the text, see bottom notes for the translations :)

Jonathan threw open the door when he unlocked it and marched in - not even flinching when the doorknob hit against the wall and bounced back. He was pissed off. How the fuck had they let Nashville come into their home and completely destroy them to the point where they didn't even look like they knew what hockey was?! It was embarrassing to say the least, and being the captain of the team, Jonny took the loss to heart more than anyone else on the team. 

Patrick walked into their apartment after him and tried his best not to make a face at the actions of his boyfriend. "No need to take it out on the wall," he murmured to himself when he lightly closed the door behind him. He put his bag down next to the coat rack and allowed himself to stretch out his sore limbs before going to sit next to Jonny, sulking on the sofa. He knew he had to tiptoe a little around him, cause Jonathan looked like his head was about to explode at any minute. 

"I know it's frustrating," Patrick started. "But honestly Jon, you're gonna give yourself an ulcer if you keep--"

"We played like shit tonight, Pat," Jonathan interrupted. "Complete shit. And we're better than that!" He rounded on Patrick and stared at him, his pulse visible in his temple. "How are you not more upset about tonight?!"

"Because it's only game two," Patrick said calmly, hoping Jonny would follow suit. "And we'll bounce back, we always do!" The blonde-haired man took his boyfriend's hand in his before leaning in to give his neck a soft kiss. "We just need to buckle down and focus, and we'll be able to smash Trashville," he smirked with another kiss to Jonathan's neck. 

The brunette's breathing started to slow down to a steadier pace as he stretched his neck out a little more for Patrick. 

"I guess you're right," Jonathan murmured as his hand rubbed the small of Patrick's back. "There's no point in getting this worked up about a game that's already done and over with. It's just so frustrating."

Patrick smiled and leaned up to kiss Jonathan's lips gently. "I know it is babe. Trust me, I'm frustrated too, but that's all in the past and all we need to do is focus on the future games. But I believe in us." He gave Jon one more kiss before standing up and walking into their kitchen. 

"I'm gonna make a sandwich, you want one?"

Jonathan shook his head no but watched his boyfriend walk away. Patrick had always been his rock, the one person he could always turn to and rely on when times got tough. And he was beyond grateful to have him in his life. 

A devilish smile slid its way across his mouth, and he stood up to follow his boyfriend into the kitchen. 

Patrick was at the island in the middle of the kitchen when Jonathan stood behind him and started to kiss and nibble along the back of his neck. Patrick froze for a moment and chuckled softly as he leaned back into his boyfriend's body. 

"I thought you didn't want anything to eat," the blonde whispered as a shiver went down his spine. 

" _I'm not hungry for food_ ," Jon growled dominantly in Patrick's ear.

Patrick barely had time to moan before Jonathan dropped to his knees, sliding Patrick's trousers and boxers down with him. Jon gave Pat's ass a nice smack before parting his cheeks and letting his tongue glide slowly across his tight hole. 

" _Jon!_ " Patrick yelped before letting out a moan and leaning heavily onto the counter - his legs suddenly feeling like they were made of jello. 

Jonathan was showing no mercy. There was always one thing that cheered him up no matter what the situation, and that was Patrick Kane. He kept working his tongue up and down his cleft while his thumb was rubbing just the right spot behind Patrick's balls. 

"Fuck, Jon! Oh my god!" Patrick cried out as he pushed his ass out more into Jonny's face, wanting, _needing_ more of that assaulting tongue. 

Jonathan pulled back and slapped his ass again before biting down on the reddening flesh - marking his boyfriend as his. Patrick whimpered loud and beautiful, making the small hairs on the back of Jonny's neck stand up. He went back to eating him and moaned to himself when he felt Pat's hole start to open up for him. 

"Fuck Peeks, you taste so good," he whispered in a voice that was an octave deeper than normal. He slid his tongue inside his boyfriend and reached around to squeeze the base of Patrick's cock at the same time. The combination had the blonde seeing stars and desperately humping back into Jonathan's face like a horny teenager. 

"Eat my ass, baby," Patrick whimpered and cried, all but gone to the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth. "Fuck me, that feels so good!" Pat couldn’t remember the last time he moaned this wantonly and this loud, but he was always a whore for his Jonny. The neighbors would definitely hear tonight, and that thought turned the blonde on even more.

Jonathan ate Patrick out like he never had before. He moved his tongue deep inside him and bobbed his head as his thumb pressed up into his prostate from under his balls. The sloppy sounds that echoed in the kitchen would have been embarrassing to hear if he was with anyone else other than his Pat; and at this point, he knew if he continued any longer, Pat would be shooting into his hand in no time. But tonight Jonny wanted more. He wanted _all_ of Patrick, and he wanted him _now_. 

So, he stood up and turned Patrick around to kiss him heated and hard as he undid his own trousers. When he got them and his boxers off, Jonathan lifted his boyfriend up onto the island and pulled him to the very edge so he could easily slide his cock inside him. 

Patrick let out a shuttering moan and rolled his head forward so his forehead was pressed against Jon's. 

" _Fuck me Jonny, I'm all yours_ ," he whispered. 

Jonathan leaned in and kissed Patrick deep and loving as his started to rock his hips - gliding perfectly in and out of him. 

"Fuck Pat, you're so tight," his moaned himself, looking down at where he and his boyfriend connected. " _Tu me sens si bien autour de ma bite, bébé_ ," he whispered as he sped up his thrusts. 

Patrick practically screamed in arousal and pleasure when Jonathan started to speak French. That was the one thing that turned Patrick on more than anything, and Jonny was using that knowledge to his advantage. 

" _Est-ce que je vous remplis, mon bébé? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien et plein avec ma bite enterrée au fond de votre petit cul de faim_?"

"Yes! Holy fuck, yes!" Patrick screamed and he rocked his own hips madly to try to get more friction. There was a moment when he pressed down on Jon just as he thrust up and his cock pressed right into Patrick's prostate deliciously. 

"There!! Right there Jonny!!" 

Jonathan needed more leverage and a different angle to make his boyfriend feel that burning pleasure over and over again; so he pushed Patrick further up on the island and hopped up there himself. He pushed Patrick back to lay down completely, tore off the trousers and boxers that were pooling at his ankles, lifted Pat's legs up so they were resting on top of Jonathan's shoulders, and reentered him. With the extra room on top of the island, Jonathan was free to fuck Patrick as hard and as deep and as fast as he wanted to. 

Patrick knew his voice was going to be gone tomorrow from all the screaming and moaning Jonny was pulling out of him. He knew he wouldn't be able to skate properly tomorrow cause he ass would be beyond sore. And he knew he was about ten seconds away from staining his shirt with the way Jon sent an electric shock to his cock every time he thrust into his prostate. 

"I'm going to cum Jonny!" he whimpered. "You're going to make me cum!" 

Jonathan looked down at his beautiful boyfriend and reached for his hand to lace their fingers together. He leaned down - practically folding Pat in half - to give him one last kiss. 

" _Cum for me baby_ ," he purred on his lips. "Make a mess all over yourself and me."

At those words, Patrick gave Jonathan's hand a squeeze and cried his name out over and over again as he came in long streaks. A second later Jonathan stilled his own hips as he moaned Patrick's name and filled him up completely. Pat had never felt so full in his entire life and it made a second, smaller orgasm roll through his body. 

Jonathan used the remaining bits of his strength to gently bring Pat's legs down from his shoulders before laying down on top of his boyfriend. Both men panted heavily as their heart rates tried to return to normal. Jonny was drawing small circles on Patrick's chest as he nuzzled into the warmth of his neck. 

"That was the best fuck we've ever had," Patrick said softly, still feeling on cloud nine. "We should get shutout more often," he joked with a smirk. 

Jonathan couldn't help but smile and laugh as he nodded his head and lifted it slightly to look at his boyfriend. 

"I love you, Patrick," he said before leaning in to give him a kiss. 

"I love you too, Jonny."

They laid there on the island and continued to kiss and cuddle until they fell asleep - both too tired to actually get up. 

The next day, at practice, the pair were definitely still sore from their activities the night before, but they also had a renewed spark to them, and they practiced harder than ever before. The spark spread throughout the entire team, and by the time they were boarding the plane to Nashville, they all knew that they were going to make their comeback. They were going to smash ‘Smashville.’

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:  
> 1\. You feel so good around my cock, baby.  
> 2\. Do I fill you up, baby? Do you feel nice and full with my cock buried deep in your hungry, little ass?


End file.
